Bóg to robal? Wiec go obal!
by MissGrey
Summary: Wierszowana historia upadku złego boga Ra.


**Bóg to robal? Wiec go obal!**

Przed wiekami w Egipcie,  
Jak spisano w starym skrypcie,  
Ludzie Bogom zaufali,  
I się na tym przejechali.

Bogiem słońca Ra był wielki,  
Lud widzący jako pchełki.  
Żoną jego Hator była,  
Co za dużo wina piła.

W tym królestwie źle się działo,  
A najgorsze nadejść miało.  
Przez pustynie wieść ruszyła,  
Uciskany lud wzburzyła.

Straszną prawdę pieśń ta niosła,  
O potędze co człowieka na Boga wyniosła,  
O chłopaku co w noc czarną,  
Zawarł układ z kreatura marną.

O złej sile która ciało opętała,  
Co się pod postacią węża ukazała,  
Patrząc okiem co się świeci,  
Ruszył piramidą co leci.

Wiedzy swej jak czarów używał,  
Ludziom ciemnym rozkazywał,  
Co to Boga w nim zobaczyć chcieli,  
I nie dość rozumu mieli.

Teraz na jaw wyszła prawda,  
Prysła tajemnica dawna,  
O wierutnej Ra boskości,  
W całej swej okazałości.

Lud co od wieków był nękany,  
Batem w plecy swe smagany,  
Pojął wreszcie, że ich tłum,  
Może zrobić niezły szum.

Niewolnicy - Bunt! - krzyknęli,  
I tak wojnę rozpoczęli,  
Pochowaną broń w spichlerzach,  
Użyć chcieli na żołnierzach.

Lecz kapłani, dranie zimne,  
Plany mieli nieco inne,  
Swe świątynie zamykali,  
I do zrozumienia tak dawali.

Śmiesz na Boga podnieść rękę?  
Więc piekielną poznasz mękę!  
Przekląć was tu zamierzamy,  
I słońce przed wami schowamy.

Tłum był jednak nie przejęty,  
Uzbrojony i zacięty,  
Ruszył wściekły na świątynie,  
Mówiąc, że zaćmienie minie.

Zatem gotuj się do piekła,  
Brać kapłańska butnie rzekła,  
Jednak gdy ujrzeli topór wielki,  
Znikł szybciutko opór wszelki.

Zatrwożeni więc kapłani,  
W kwestii siły rozeznani,  
W oka mgnieniu się zebrali,  
I z rebelią dogadali.

Kiedy wreszcie noc nadeszła,  
Wieść się taka wnet rozeszła,  
Ręka ludu miecz już trzyma,  
Główny atak się zaczyna.

Więc Bóg Słońce się szykuje,  
I na pogrom broń gotuje,  
Zebrać kazał swe oddziały,  
Które z tłumem walczyć miały.

- To szacunku całkowity brak!,  
Wściekły do nich rzucił tak,  
Wtem na sale goniec wbiegł,  
I tak do zebranych rzekł.

Panie! - krzyknął sługa,  
Kawalkada ludzi długa!  
Ra zaś złapał się za głowę,  
I zakończył wnet rozmowę.

Kazał zaprząc dwa rydwany,  
Popakować swe dywany,  
I wysławszy żonę na wakacje,  
Kazał zacząć militarną akcje.

Piękna Hator rudowłosa,  
Rozzłoszczona jest jak osa.  
Za ocean odesłana,  
W sarkofagu zakopana.

Leży, słucha, wyczekuje,  
Dobrej chwili wypatruje.  
Mężu swemu życzy źle,  
Władzę na Egiptem przejąć chce.

Jednak lud Egiptu wrze,  
Wszak sam władzy owej chce,  
Pod piramidami armia wielka stoi,  
I się kmieci zwykłej boi.

Robotnika silną ręką,  
Po maczugę wielką sięga,  
W miecz był żołnierz uzbrojony,  
I przez tarczę był chroniony.

Lecz maczugą w głowę dostał,  
I na nogach się nie ostał,  
Walki długo bardzo trwały,  
Lecz przed rankiem kres swój miały.

Nikt się z armii Ra nie ostał,  
I Bóg sam w pałacu został,  
Nie na żarty przerażony,  
Chciał się zwrócić do swej żony.

Chciał ją budzić i o pomoc prosić,  
Gotów nawet jej charakter znosić,  
Uzbroiwszy się po zęby  
Ruszył do niej więc w te pędy.

Lecz do Gizech długa droga,  
A pogoda również sroga,  
Szlaki bardzo są zniszczone,  
A kanały zapiaszczone.

Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł brzask,  
Rozległ się przedziwny wrzask,  
To krokodyl co to ludzi zżera,  
Odkrył na swym grzbiecie pasażera.

Zaś ofiara desperacji,  
Autor tej przedziwnej akcji,  
Bijąc gada po ogonie,  
Myśli tylko o swej żonie.

Tak więc dotarł do stolicy  
Ra, Bóg Słońca bladolicy,  
Ku swym statkom więc nie zwleka  
Lecz tłum wielki go tu czeka.

Szok go dopadł tu mamuci,  
Jego serce się już smuci,  
Kres żywota prorokuje,  
I na śmierć się już szykuje.

Kiedy koniec był już bliski,  
Stać! - krzyknęły odaliski,  
Szaty szybko zdjęły swoje,  
Wyszło na jaw, że to woje.

To Anubis, z ptaka głową,  
Z wielką piką swą rodową,  
Drugi zaś to Horus wielki,  
Co to łamać umie belki.

Dwaj żołnierze niewolnicy,  
Ra boskiego zwolennicy,  
Na ratunek wyruszyli,  
Z powodzeniem go odbili.

Ra, Bóg Słońca i żołnierze,  
Biegli jak zaszczute zwierze,  
I ku Wrotom się rzucili,  
Na Abydos wyruszyli.

Lud Egiptu, w szczęścia pełni,  
Swoją wolę tak też spełnił.  
Złego Boga się pozbyli,  
Z ich planety wyrzucili.

Lecz problemów to nie koniec,  
Z Gizech nagle przybiegł goniec,  
Dziwne były jego wieści,  
Nikt nie pojął całkiem treści.

Wielka piramida biała,  
Co wśród piasków zwykle stała,  
Nagle trząść się jęła cała,  
I niezwykły pokaz dała.

Ku przestworzom odleciała,  
Aż się całkiem niewidoczna stała,  
Ludzie wiary dać nie chcieli,  
W głowy stukać się zaczęli.

Poszli wszyscy i sprawdzili,  
No i sami zobaczyli,  
Piramidy trzy tam stały,  
Zimne wiatry wokół wiały.

Lecz największa dziwna była,  
Jakby nieco się zmniejszyła,  
Tłum wiec pojął, że to prawda,  
I zniknęła moc pradawna.

Ra z pałacu wykurzono  
Jego armie rozproszono,  
Gwiezdne Wrota zakopano,  
Skarby świątyń zaś rozdano.

Do wydarzeń tych finału,  
Dobiegliśmy już pomału,  
Jaka przyszłość Egipt czeka,  
Wolą tylko jest człowieka.

**KONIEC :P**

_Copywrite by Miss Grey_

_30 września 2000_


End file.
